Modern movie films are generally manufactured in one location and shipped to various distributors located throughout the world. These distributors then move the films to various theaters with whom they are associated. This distribution system has been in place for many years, and has worked well.
However, recent changes in movie film formats as well as theater format have placed a strain on this system. For example, modern films can be in a variety of formats and can be any length including 12,000 feet or longer. Such movie films can weigh 70 or more pounds, and can be easily damaged by improper handling. Heretofore, many producers have shipped a film in multiple segments that are spliced together after receipt to form a single film. Prior to returning, the film must be broken down to its original form. Splicing associated with this shipping method has damaged films, shortened films, deleted frames, and the like.
Still further, many modern theaters are complexes of a plurality of individual movie theaters. Several movies may be run in these complexes, and one feature film also may be shown in several theaters of one complex. This can create several problems. For example, moving a heavy film from one place to another may subject that film and its supporting elements to physical abuse or damage. The film supporting system also can be damaged in this process. Such damage may delay the showing of the film to permit repairing the film or to permit repairing or replacing the handling system. Sometimes, damage to, or loss of, one element of the handling system requires replacing the entire handling system. This can cause extra expense and aggravation for an exhibitor.
Still further, some theaters use a platter-type projection system while other theaters, perhaps in the same complex, use a reel-type projection system. Sometimes, a single theater may use a combination of both a platter-type system and a reel-type system. A platter-type projection system generally involves a horizontal orientation for a film and connection of the film supporting element to a "brain" that controls film movement. On the other hand, a reel-type projection system generally involves attaching a film supporting reel to a projector spindle that is vertically or horizontally oriented. The different projection systems may require a film recipient to assemble films on different handling systems before these films can be shown. If the distributor assembles the films, he must know which system a theater uses before sending a film to that theater. Film assembly at a theater may subject the film to damage due to errors in the assembly process and splicing.
Also, one theater may include both a platter-type projection system and a reel-type projection system. For various reasons, the theater may want to display the film using one system one time, and the other system another time. Presently, if the film is on a handling system designed for a platter-type system, it must be moved to a handling system designed for a reel-type projection system to change display systems, and vice versa. This can be an onerous and expensive task. If, for example, a theater has both types of projection systems, and one system is used as a backup for the other system, that theater may be required to have two shipping and handling systems to effect the change from one system to the other in a reasonable time. This is especially necessary if there is a interruption in display of the film. If the distributor must assemble the film on different shipping and handling systems, the costs of the distribution system may be increased, while the efficiency thereof may be decreased.
Of course, a shipping and handling system must be manufacturable and usable in an efficient and cost-effective manner if it is to be commercially successful. Thus, while a system should be versatile, easy to use and protect the film and its supporting elements, it must still be cost and use efficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a motion picture shipping and handling system that is amenable for use with films of all lengths, including full length feature films, and that can be used with either a platter-type system or a reel-type projection system, yet which is inexpensive to manufacture and use, and which also protects the film and the film handling system from damage.